An information processing terminal having a transmitting/receiving function of an electronic mail (which will hereinafter be simply termed a mail) has hitherto been known. The information processing terminal can be exemplified by electronic equipments including a mobile phone, a smartphone, a desktop Personal Computer (PC) or a laptop PC or a tablet PC, and a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA).
The information processing terminal is connected to a network. The network may be a wired network or a wireless networks or any combination thereof. The wired network includes, e.g., a public network instanced by the Internet and a Local Area Network (LAN). The wireless network includes, e.g., a mobile phone network and a wireless LAN. The information processing terminal runs, e.g., a mail application program (which will hereinafter be simply termed the application), a browser application (which is also called a Web browser or a mobile browser) and other equivalent applications, thereby providing a mail transmitting/receiving function via the network connecting with the information processing terminal. In the information processing terminal, the mail application and the browser application for providing the transmitting/receiving function of the electronic mail will hereinafter be referred to also as mailers.
A person using the information processing terminal (who will hereinafter be simply termed a user) transmits a created transmission mail to the network via, e.g., the mailer. The transmission mail contains a mail address for designating a destination of the transmission mail.
The transmission mail transmitted from the information processing terminal is delivered to a destination information processing terminal designated by the mail address via, e.g., a single or a plurality of mail servers connected to the network. The mall server is an information processing apparatus instanced by a desk top Personal Computer (PC) and a server.
The information processing terminal designated by the mail address accepts, e.g., a user's operation for the mailer, and receives the transmission mail delivered via the mail server. In the information processing terminal designated by the mail address, the received transmission mail is displayed on a display device instanced by a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) via the mailer.
A recipient user receiving the transmission mail browses the transmission mail displayed on, e.g., the display device, and acquires a content of a character message and other equivalent informative forms described in a mail text of the transmission mail as notifying information. The recipient user cites/edits the transmission mail displayed on the display device, adds the message, and replies a response mail to a sender of the transmission mall via, e.g., the mailer. The response mail replied from the recipient user is delivered to the reply destination information processing terminal designated by the mail address via, e.g., the single or the plurality of mail servers connected to the networks. The recipient user cites/edits the transmission mail displayed on the display device, and forwards the mail to a third person.
Various types of information are transferred and received based on delivered mails between the information processing terminals each having the mail transmitting/receiving function via the single or the plurality of mail servers connected to the network. Note that the following Patent documents exist as documents of the related arts, in which technologies related to a technology to be described in the present specification.